Kim Possible Meets Backstep
by MichaelCross
Summary: When Kim and Ron are killed on a mission, only one group can change it. Will they succeed? Has violence, gore and sensual theme. Not for faint of heart.
1. A Picnic and a New Mission

Kim Possible Meets Backstep

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or 7 Days. Wish I did though.

Author's Notes: This is my third non-Street Hawk story. The pairing is Ron and Bonnie. There is tragedy at the near start of the story, but that will change as the story goes along.

A Picnic and a New Mission

In Middleton, Colorado, Ron Stoppable and Bonnie Rockwaller are walking through the park, intent on having a picnic. They both hold each other by the arms, look at each other and sigh happily. It's been one week since the Sadie Hawkins Dance and they've been dating over the phone, preparing for this picnic. The weather is calm and the day is sunny, ideal for a picnic.

Ron finds a nice little hill and they both set up. Bonnie looks over at Ron and giggles at the antics of Rufus, Ron's naked mole rat. Rufus didn't want to stay at home, so he snuck himself into Ron's cargo pocket. As Rufus delights in the cheese that Bonnie offers him, Bonnie concentrates on fixes of Ron.

She leans in and gives him a soft peck on his cheek. Ron turns his head and gives her a massive Frencher, she returning it. He gently strokes her face, tracing his fingers along her jawline, down her neck, across her collarbone and down on her chest.

Bonnie gasps in surprise and smiles wickedly against his mouth, knowing his hand is on her breast. She then thinks, 'He's certainly being brave today. I think I'll be brave as well.' That thought done, she reaches her hand across and wanders it toward his lower regions. She finds her target area and strokes him gently, not wanting to spook him.

They had been considering having sex ever since the dance, but couldn't get enough time alone with and for each other. It all boils up to the point where they can't stand being curious any longer.

Ron feels this action and smiles. He breaks away from the kiss and darts his eyes toward the restroom in the park, his eyes gleaming in mischief. Bonnie's eyes shine in reply and both teens get up, leaving Rufus be, and head for the restroom. Luckily, nobody's inside. They both go inside and start having some fun.

Bonnie lifts up her shirt, showing her bra to Ron, asking, "Would you be a dear and undo this for me, Ron-Ron?" Ron grins and undoes the front clasp, letting both breasts go free. He gets onto his knees and starts sucking on her nipples, sucking one while massaging the other. Bonnie rubs his head, running her slender fingers through his blond hair. Ron wraps his arms around Bonnie's abdomen, running his hands back and forth along her back and belly.

Bonnie chuckles and says, "You like this, don't you, Ron-Ron? Why don't you have a seat and I'll show you what I like to do?" Ron nods and moves away from her chest after giving both breasts a gentle kiss. He moves to one side and sits on a toilet.

Bonnie grins and undoes his belt, his pants and his fly. She then brings the pants down with Ron's help and strokes his member, saying, "Very nice, Ron-Ron. We should do this more often." She wraps her lips around the member and starts sucking on him. As she comes up for air, she sees Ron smiling at her, his eyes pleading to be mounted.

She chuckles and brings her panties down as she gets off her knees. She then straddles him and they both proceed to pump one another. As they moan together in ecstasy, they hear the door on the restroom being knocked on. Ron's essence then flows into her, triggering her orgasm. As they come back down, they look at each other and grin.

Ron says, "Whatever happens next, Bon-Bon,it was worth it." Bonnie nods in agreement and dismounts him, putting her panties back on. She looks over at Ron and giggles at him, knowing that they are made for each other. When they get finished, they exchange a quick kiss before opening the door.

Bonnie opens the door and is shocked to see an equally shocked redhead by the name of Kim Possible, Ron's best friend in the whole world.

Kim snaps out of it and says, "Ron, let's go. We have a new mission. Drakken and Shego stole an atomic bomb."

Ron nods and says, "Bon-Bon, it's better you stay here, where it's safe. Drakken and Shego won't think twice when it comes to something like this."

Bonnie nods and says, "Come back safe, Ron-Ron. Keep Kim safe at the same time. But mostly, stay alive for me, my darling Ron-Ron." She gives him a quick peck and he returns it. As they walk away, they see Rufus clamber up her legs and onto her shoulder and hear her saying, "Kick ass, Team Possible!"

Meanwhile, tech wizard Wade Load is trying to get his systems back online. They had been disabled during the night sometime, for no apparent reason and without any idea of how it had happened. As he works feverishly, he starts hoping that Kim and Ron don't take any missions for a while.


	2. Arrival at the Lair and Ambushed

Kim Possible Meets Backstep p 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or 7 Days. Wish I did though.

Arrival at the Lair and Ambushed

Kim and Ron arrive at the lair, wearing their mission clothes. Ron is glad they left Rufus with Bonnie, feeling like something will happen this time around. Kim gets the same feeling, but then shrugs it off, chalking it up to being around Ron so much.

Ron says, "I don't see the usual goons, KP. You don't suppose they've gone on vacation, do you?"

Kim shrugs and replies, "Your guess is as good as mine, Ron. Let's go in through there." She points up at a vent grate and Ron chuckles, bringing up his grappler pistol. Kim can only sigh and cover her eyes, knowing what's going to happen next.

Ron fires the grapple and it flies, taking his pants with it. He then grumbles in frustration as Kim has a good laugh while keeping her eyes covered. They climb up the line and Ron recovers his pants, not seeing a camera on the wall.

Inside the lair, a woman is watching the monitors. She chuckles as she makes a notch among all the other notches. She sighs and reads, 'Lost pants while firing grappler', comparing it to the other side of the list, 'Kept pants while firing grappler'. The times he lost them are more than she can bear. Her hand then lights up in green flame and she snickers.

Shego, the henchwoman for the clearly deranged Dr. Drakken, had been expecting the two teens and devised an ideal ambush plan. One that will get both teens out of their hair. Shego says, "Battle stations. This time, they go down!"

As the goons prepare, Shego looks back at the monitor and says, "If I'm going to miss anything about Kimmy or Ronny, it's Ronny losing his pants. He's so funny when he loses his pants. It's amazing that he hadn't died from embarrassment."

Back outside, Kim and Ron make their way into the vent and start heading into the building. Halfway there, Kim digs out her Kimmunicator and is about to call Wade when the vent's floor comes apart on them. Ron screams until Kim grabs him and swings them both to safety.

When they land, Ron gets a look at the vent and says, "Looks like they were expecting us, KP." They then hear clapping and see Shego and a blue-skinned man. A man they know as Dr. Drakken.

Shego says, "Right on the first knock, Ronny. Wade didn't call you, Dr. D. did. But, here's the kicker. There was no atomic bomb theft. It was bait for our trap and you two walked right in it. Grab them!" Kim and Ron are grabbed by Drakken's henchmen. Shego walks up to Ron and examines him closely.

She then says, "They say that you have a strong and pure heart. Let's see if that's true!" Her hand lights up and she sends it into his chest, breaking the skin. Ron screams in pain while Kim screams his name.

Ron looks weakly over at Kim and says, "Sorry I wasn't able to keep you safe, KP. Bonnie, I'm sorry I won't be able to see you or Rufus anymore." On that note, he dies, having bled out.

Shego, Ron's blood dripping from one hand, turns, looks at Kim and asks, "Who's Bonnie, Kimmy? Was he running around behind your back?"

Kim shakes in anger and replies, "Bonnie's his girlfriend, you ugly bitch! You just murdered the kindest, sweetest guy I know as a friend for no good reason!"

Shego grabs her head and says, "I could care less, Kimmy. You came here together. Now you die together!" She twists Kim's head, breaking her neck. Kim, with Ron's blood on her chin, goes limp in the goons' arms and the goons drop both bodies onto the floor.

As they walk away, Drakken declares, "With Kim Possible and the buffoon out of the way, we can now steal the atomic bomb and take over the world! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	3. Finding the Bodies and Notifying the Lov...

Kim Possible Meets Backstep p 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or 7 Days. Wish I did though.

Finding the Bodies and Notifying the Loved Ones

Wade, getting no signals from Ron's tracking chip, contacts Global Justice and gives them the last known location for Kim's Kimmunicator. Dr. Director and Agent Will Du are in charge of the Search and Rescue party and arrive at the scene.

Will opens the door and screams at the sight. He runs inside to the fallen teens' sides and looks at their bodies. He sees Kim's unmoving eyes and brushes them closed. He then looks at Ron's corpse and vomits when he sees the damage done to him.

He looks up at Dr. Director and says, "They were ambushed, Dr. Director. It's almost as if they were expected to come here." Dr. Director sighs, bends down and gently brushes Ron's eyes closed.

She looks up at Will and says, "We may not be able to turn back the clock, but we can make sure they didn't die in vain. Search the premises for clues as to who did this to them! Their killers must be found and dealt with!" Will nods and organizes a team to search while Dr. Director looks at the bodies of the two friends.

She then says, "Kim, Ron, you will be avenged. I swear it." Her fist clenches so tightly, her fingernails dig into her palm, drawing blood. She opens her hand and gets a bandage out of her Medical kit, wrapping it around her hand.

When she's done, she says, "I'll have to inform their loved ones and Ron's girlfriend. I'd better call Wade and find out who she is." She picks up the Kimmunicator and sighs, hating this part of the job. She presses the button and gives Wade the bad news, asking about the name of Ron's girlfriend.

In shock, Wade replies, "Her name's Bonnie Rockwaller. They just started seeing each other a couple weeks ago. Are you sure they're dead?"

Dr. Director nods, a tear coming from her eye and she answers, with a sniffle, "Yes, I am, Wade. Ron has a hole in his chest the size of a grapefruit and Kim has a broken neck. Her chin has some of Ron's blood on it, which means the person responsible was either very strong or twisted. Maybe a bit of both."

Tears coming from his eyes, Wade says, "I just got my systems back online, but I'll get on it. But according to the information you told me, it was Drakken and Shego that stole the bomb." His face pales and he adds, "Unless there wasn't a bomb. It was a deliberate ambush. Kill the heroes first, then steal the bomb. Somehow, Drakken breached my Security again. I should have gone live contact, but since I'm agoraphobic, I can't."

Dr. Director nods with that assessment and says, "Thank you, Wade. We may stop those fiends yet."

Wade's face darkens and he says, "When you find them, let me know. I'm gonna have my robot tear them a new one." Dr. Director nods as the screen blacks out.

She says, "Let's get them out of here and notify their loved ones. I'll handle Ron's girlfriend. Will, you take their parents." Will nods in agreement as two agents come forward with body bags. Dr. Director and Will leave the building as Kim and Ron are placed into the body bags and prepped for transport to funeral homes.

When they get to Middleton, Dr. Director lands and says, "I'll go first, Will. It'll come better from a woman that Bonnie receives the news about Ron." Will nods mutely as Dr. Director leaves the craft, muttering, "I really hate this part of the job."

She walks up the driveway of the Rockwaller family mansion and rings the doorbell. She hears the door opening and sees a teenage girl, very well tanned. She asks, "Are you Bonnie Rockwaller, the girlfriend of Ron Stoppable?"

She nods and asks, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Dr. Director asks, "I'm Dr. Director, with Global Justice. May I come inside? The less ears that hear, the better." Bonnie nods and lets her in. She leads Dr. Director into the living room and Dr. Director says, "You may want to sit down, Bonnie."

When they are both seated, Dr. Director sighs and gives her the news. Bonnie's cry of anguish can be heard for five miles. Bonnie weeps bitterly on the couch as Dr. Director gets up.

Angrily,Bonnie asks, "How did they die, ma'am? How did they frickin' die?"

Dr. Director sniffles and says, "They were ambushed. Ron had his chest punctured and Kim's neck was broken. There was no theft. It was bait for a trap." Bonnie wails in agony over losing both her boyfriend and her greatest rival on the Cheer Squad. Dr. Director sees Rufus and says, "I'm terribly sorry for your loss, Rufus and Bonnie. We'll find Drakken and Shego."

She then lets herself out as Rufus goes to Bonnie's side and Bonnie picks him up. As she lifts him off the floor, she shakes in fear and anger. Tears falling from her eyes, she says, "Looks like it's just you and me, Rufus."

Rufus nods and cries openly, Bonnie cradling him as they both cry over the one person they deeply cared about.

Kim and Ron's families don't fare much better. Mr. Dr. Possible shakes in anger and starts swearing openly while Mrs. Stoppable wails in agony. Will sighs and leaves the household. He then looks up at the sky and sighs again.


	4. The Funeral and Never Neverland

Kim Possible Meets Backstep p 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or 7 Days. Wish I did though.

The Funeral and Never-Neverland

Three days later, the funerals for Kim and Ron are held. Since they were friends almost all their lives, both families agreed that both services should be combined. In the school, Bonnie is thinking very dark thoughts about what she'd like to do to Shego. She then decides to do the eulogy at the service and walks up to the podium and speaks her mind.

"I'm Bonnie Rockwaller. I was not always the best of friends with Kim or Ron. But, I became Ron's girlfriend because he was the cutest guy I had ever seen and I also had a crush on him. I still do, even though he's no longer here. My one regret is that I'll never be able to tell him just how cute, funny or kind he was. From here on out, he will always be my beloved Ron-Ron and Kim will always be his very best friend for eternity. Until I see you two again, my beloved and my friend."

She sniffles and says, "Ron, I thank you for giving me the strength to do this. I will always love you, my dearest." She turns to the picture, puts her fingers to her lips and presses them to the lips on the picture of Ron. Rufus clambers up onto her shoulder and pats her face as she walks back to her seat, not noticing a video camera at the funeral.

Later that night, Bonnie is so distraught over Ron's death, she takes Rufus to Kim's house and leaves him in the care of Kim's younger twin brothers. The tweebs, even though they are still in agony, agree to take care of Rufus and give Bonnie a consoling hug for they cared for Ron like a brother.

Bonnie returns the hug and says, "I'm sorry about Kim and Ron. They were two of a kind even though they were from different worlds." The tweebs and Rufus wave good-bye to Bonnie as she leaves the Possible residence, for the last time.

She returns to her family's mansion, goes into the kitchen and gets a knife, putting it into her purse. She goes back out to her car and goes to the Cemetery, heading for the graves of her beloved and his best friend.

When she gets there, she smiles sadly down at the graves and quietly says, "I'm coming, guys. Life without you is too painful." With that, she takes the knife out of her purse, aims it at her chest and stabs herself in the heart. As she bleeds out, she lies down on Ron's grave and makes a kiss face at his temporary marker. The next morning, Police doing a sweep of the Cemetery find Bonnie's corpse and call for the Coroner.

Two days later, in an area of Nevada, at a secret NSA location known as Never-Neverland, Chrononaut Frank B. Parker and Dr. Olga Vukavitch are having a date together. They had gone out six times now and thoroughly enjoyed themselves and their company in each other.

Olga laughs at Frank's antics and says, "Frank, I now understand why you still have your warped sense of humor. It's to help you survive." Frank nods and grins at Olga's red hair. The beautiful Russian Doctor and scientist had grown rather fond of Frank in the time that they had known each other.

Frank replies, "It's more than that, Olga. It's also to keep you entertained and allows me to see you laugh." Olga laughs again and bends over, kissing Frank soundly on his lips. Frank returns the kiss, wearing his silliest smile when the P.A. blares.

"All key Backstep personnel are to report to the Briefing Room."

They both sigh and Frank says, "Duty calls, Olga." Olga nods in agreement and the two make their way to the Briefing Room. When they get there, they get a glare from Security Chief Nate Ramsey and a massive grin from Craig Donovan, the Military Liaison with Backstep. At one side of the table is Andrew 'Hooter' Owsley and at the head of the table is Project Director Bradley Talmadge.

Talmadge says, "Frank, Olga, have a seat please. We have a level one crisis." He turns on the screen and continues, "I take it you all heard about what had happened to Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, the members of Team Possible." Frank nods and Ramsey jumps in.

"They were killed by Shego, a known associate of Dr. Drakken. They had gotten in over their heads and died due to their foolishness. I really don't see why this is a Backstep worthy event. Maybe Parker would, seeing how crazy he is."

Frank sighs as he recalls how many times Ramsey had said that Frank is crazy. He then asks, "How were they ambushed, Bradley?"

Talmadge says, "They were lured into a trap. A fiendishly clever trap with an atomic bomb as bait. Only there wasn't one. Ron suffered a breach in his chest and bled out while Kim had her neck broken. We're pushing it, being almost at seven days, people."

Ramsey then says, "I really don't see why we should sacrifice our fuel just because two teens died as a result of their foolishness. It'd be better to just let them stay dead and arrest Drakken and Shego."

Frank says, "I've read their mission files, bonehead. Out of all their missions, this was the only one they failed at because they were killed before it began. They may have been teenagers, but they saved this world more times than you can shake a stick at." He looks at Talmadge and says, "Ready to Backstep, sir." Talmadge nods in agreement. Ramsey walks out of the room, grumbling.

Talmadge adds, "After their funeral, Ron's girlfriend, Bonnie Rockwaller, committed suicide at the Cemetery where they were buried. She thrust a knife into her chest and died on Ron's grave. Objective is to save Kim, Ron and Bonnie's lives, stop Drakken and Shego and stop a potential disaster from happening. That's all, people."

Olga looks at Frank and says, "Frank, it's something about them, isn't it? They remind you of you, don't they?"

Frank nods and says, "Even though they haven't done this long enough, they are like us. In every way, they are. They're heroes and they should be given a new lease on life. Bonehead, though, can't seem to grasp it." Olga chuckles at that and gives Frank a peck on the cheek.

They both then move from the table so Frank can suit up. He is the only known survivor of the time-displacement process, given his high pain threshold and photographic memory. Frank muses to himself and nods.

Olga picks up on this and says, "You're thinking about bringing your friend Rhino into this, aren't you?" Frank nods and Olga says, "That makes sense. You can keep both of them safe while you go stop Drakken's scheme from happening. Therefore, keeping Bonnie from committing suicide." Frank grins his trademark, 'got it in one swing' grin and he and Olga part company as they get to the locker room.

With that, Frank goes into the locker room to change into his suit. As he changes, he thinks about all the times Kim and Ron had saved the world even before Backstep could be called in. Often, it was because it hadn't been necessary.

But, luckily, the NSA Panel in charge of Backstep seems intent on thanking the two teens the only way possible. A Backstep, to save their lives, Bonnie's life and, possibly, the world.


	5. Backstepping and Arrival in Colorado

Kim Possible Meets Backstep p 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or 7 Days. Wish I did though.

Backstepping and Arrival in Colorado

As Frank walks to the sphere, he sees Ramsey voicing his objections to Talmadge again and he grins at Donovan. He then asks, "Craig, when do you think that bonehead will understand that this is the right thing to do?"

Donovan shrugs and says, "You got me, buddy. See you on the other side of the timeline." The two friends slap hands with each other and Frank walks toward Olga, wearing his biggest smile, ready for their traditional kiss before the Backstep.

Olga gives him a massive Frencher, saying, "Good luck, Frank. See you earlier." Frank chuckles as he receives the kiss and goes up the ramp. He is then relieved to see Ramsey walk away in a nasty funk of a huff.

Frank gets into the sphere and the hatch is closed after he's strapped in. Olga brings the sequence up on line and starts counting out the power percentage. As the sphere starts glowing, Frank flies the needles as best as he can.

Olga then says, "100. Engage!" Frank hits the button and launches into the timestream. The events race backwards as he flies through time. He sees the briefing, Bonnie's suicide, the funeral, the finding of the bodies, the deaths and finally Ron and Bonnie's restroom romp. He lands on the outskirts of Middleton, gets his sat-phone out and punches a pre-programmed number.

He then says, "Conundrum. Put me through to Talmadge."

Talmadge is in his office when the intercom buzzes and says, "Conundrum call, sir."

Talmadge picks up and says, "Yes, Frank. You're in Colorado and you've been sent to stop the demise of Team Possible and Bonnie Rockwaller. Yes, I'll get Donovan and his men ready. Yes, I'll contact 'Rhino' as well. That's really pushing it. All right, do what you can until Craig and the others get there." He hangs up the phone and dials the number for 'Rhino's' apartment.

He then says, "'Rhino', this is Talmadge. Got a request for help from Frank Parker. He's in Middleton, Colorado. Our intelligence says that Team Possible is in danger. Yes, he'll be waiting for you upon arrival. Bye, 'Rhino'." He hangs up the phone and quietly says, "I hope those two can get along this time."

Back in Colorado, Frank had already changed into his regular clothing and made his way to the park. He sees Ron and Bonnie walking through the park, smiling at each other. He then goes up to them and says, "Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible, I presume."

Bonnie giggles and replies, "Yes to the former, no to the latter. I'm Bonnie Rockwaller, Ron's girlfriend. Who are you?"

Frank replies, "Frank B. Parker, NSA. I have intelligence that Ron's life is in danger, along with Kim's."

Ron asks, "How's that, Mr. Parker? You don't even know us real well." Bonnie nods in agreement and Frank sighs. He then hears a voice coming toward them.

"Ron, Bonnie! Hold up, I got a message from Wade!" Frank turns around and sees a young redhead coming at them. He then figures it's Kim Possible.

Frank says, "Miss Possible, I hope." Kim nods and Frank goes on. "I'm Frank Parker. I'm with the NSA. I have intelligence that says you and Ron are about to go into a trap. Your lives are in danger."

Skeptical, Kim asks, "Danger from whom?"

Frank replies, "Dr. Drakken and Shego. Don't believe the atomic bomb story. It's bait for a trap devised by them."

Kim, in shock, asks, "How did you know about that?"

Frank replies, "Our computers traced the source and it indicates a warehouse. Our satellite checked the warehouse and there is no nuke inside it."

Bonnie, clutching Ron's arm, asks, "How are you so sure they're in danger, Mr. Parker?"

They then hear another voice coming at them. "Trust him on this! If anyone can be believed, it's Parker!" Frank turns around and sees a familiar form.

He chuckles and says, "Hey there, 'Rhino'. Long time, no see, man. How've you been, buddy?"

'Rhino' chuckles and says, "I've been doing just fine, Parker." He sees Kim, Ron and Bonnie looking at him and decides to introduce himself. "I'm Reinhardt. Parker here calls me 'Rhino' because I'm like a rhino. Mainly because I charge into things like a rhino."

Bonnie snorts and says, "That'd be believable if you had horns like a rhino. I'm Bonnie Rockwaller. Why would Ron and Kim's life be in danger? It's not like they haven't escaped from traps before."

Ron ponders this and says, "There is only one way to find out if these guys are on the level. It may be corny, but it's safer. The Rufus Test. Oh Rufus." Rufus pops his head out of the pants pocket and smiles at 'Rhino' and Frank. He then looks up at Ron and Ron says, "Sniff them, buddy."

Rufus clambers down Ron's leg and up Frank's leg. He then takes a whiff while Bonnie and Kim look on in disbelief.

Incredulous, Bonnie asks, "Why would Rufus sniff them to see if they're on the level?"

Kim picks on it and says, "When a person is acting or nervous, they sweat. Rufus' nose is so sensitive, he can literally sniff out the truth."

Bonnie grins and then frowns, saying, "I don't know if it would qualify as cool or gross."

'Rhino' says, "Both have my vote." They look and see 'Rhino' shaking, looking like he's going to start laughing.

Kim's Kimmunicator goes off and she brings it up, saying, "Go Wade."

Wade replies, "Kim, where are you? You should have started on your mission already."

Kim looks at Wade, then the two men with her and says, "We're on our way now, Wade. And we're taking some backup with us." She switches off the device, not knowing it's Drakken in disguise.


	6. At the Ambush Site and Attack of the Gri...

Kim Possible Meets Backstep p 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or 7 Days. Wish I did though.

At the Ambush Site and Attack of the Griffins

Dr. Drakken yells, banging his fist on the keyboard, saying, "She and that buffoon always do things on their own. Why change now?" He looks at Shego and snarls, "This was your idea, Shego. Tell me how it got ruined so quickly." He then starts stripping off the wiring harness to put on later.

Shego snarls back and says, "I don't really know, Dr. D. Tell you one thing though. Kimmy and Ronny won't survive this day. That's for sure."

Back in the park, Ron gets an idea and goes to a pay phone. Kim sees this and joins him, leaving Bonnie and Rufus with the two men. Kim asks, "What are you doing, Ron?"

Ron replies, "I'm calling Wade on the phone. Remember the time of the talent competition? How you thought it was Wade, only it was Drakken instead? He may have done the same thing."

Kim mulls this over and says, "Call him on the phone and I'll try him on the Kimmunicator." Ron nods and dials on the phone, getting Wade on the line.

"Hey, Wade. Anything on the site? Your systems are out of order and you can't monitor the site? Thanks, buddy." He hangs up and nods for Kim to take her cue.

Kim says, "Wade, we're almost there." The signal breaking, she sees Wade smiling and giving her the thumbs up. She ends communication, looks at Ron and says, "Drakken's behind this all right." She and Ron head back to Frank and 'Rhino's' sides.

Frank asks, "Everything okay on the Wade front?"

Kim shakes her head no and says, "I don't know how, but somehow, Drakken breached Wade's Security measures on the site."

Ron jumps in and says, "His systems are all down, just like the first time Drakken breached the site."

Frank picks up the sat-phone and says, "This is Parker. Donovan, it's a go. Take them down."

Back at the ambush site, Shego is watching the monitors, her scoreboard in hand when she sees multiple figures running for the entrance. Before she can get the word out, the door slams open and Uniformed men rush inside, taking prisoners when they can and killing the aggressive goons.

She sees an African-American man and asks, "Who are you? Where's Kimmy and Ronny at? They're supposed to be here, not you."

The man butt-strokes her in the head with his rifle and remarks, "That's not important, Shego. What is important is that your ambush scheme will not succeed." He sees Drakken gulp and start running.

He then yells, "Dr. Drakken, stop right there! This is the NSA and we're busting your butt!" Drakken stops and the Lead Griffin puts a pair of handcuffs on him.

Drakken says, "You may think that you're all that, but you're not! You are worse than Kim Possible and the buffoon! You are supposed to let me win!" He starts sobbing openly, hoping to find some stupidity in there, but finding none when he looks up.

Donovan comes up and says, "For the crimes of attempted murder and conspiracy to commit murder, you, Drew Lipsky, AKA, Dr. Drakken, are under arrest. Griffins, take them out to the bus and load them up." The Lead Griffin salutes and Donovan returns the salute.

As the Griffins take them out of the site, Drakken looks around and audibly gulps when he sees one of them pull out a sidearm and aim at his head, clear in his intent if Drakken so much as twitches.


	7. Back at the Park and Introductions

Kim Possible Meets Backstep p 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or 7 Days. Wish I did though.

Back at the Park and Introductions

Back in Middleton, Kim, Ron and Bonnie are still trying to sort it all out. From Kim and Ron learning they're in danger to Drakken's arrest, it's all so surreal to them. Frank tries telling them everything he can without breaching Government or Project Security.

Rufus sniffs him and smells something strange. He whispers to Ron and Ron remarks, "Rufus says that you know more than you're letting on. If it's a secret, I can keep it unless it's really juicy."

Frank says, "As much as I'd like to, I can't Ron. You see, it's the kind where I can tell you, but, then, I would have to kill you." Ron's jaw drops and he chooses to stay silent about it.

Bonnie says, "I don't know about you, but I'm taking my boyfriend and we're going to have a little bit of fun for the rest of the day. Bye, Kim. See you later." She walks away, with Ron in tow.

When they are out of earshot, Kim asks, "You weren't really serious about killing us, were you?"

Frank is about to reply when 'Rhino' cuts him off, saying, "If he's serious about anything, then I am a rhino." He then starts laughing his head off, slapping Frank on his back. Kim can only chuckle as she watches them start beating each other silly.

She then sees two Hummers pull up and four people exiting one of them. One a kindly looking old gentleman, an African-American man, a redheaded woman and a chubby man with a scowl on his face.

The gentleman says, "Miss Possible, I'm Bradley Talmadge. I see you met Frank and 'Rhino'. These are the others. Our Military Liaison, Craig Donovan, our Medical Doctor, Olga Vukavitch, and our Security Chief, Nate Ramsey."

Olga steps forward and, with a Russian accent, says, "Thank you for all you do, Miss Possible. What you and Mr. Stoppable do really means a lot to us. Think of it as a way for us to thank you properly."

Kim says, "This is a first. People I never really met before helping me and Ron. If only Wade's systems were on line right now."

Donovan says, "They should be back up by later today, Miss Possible. Frank, it's time to go home, buddy. 'Rhino', good to see you again, pal."

'Rhino' chuckles and says, "As long as we didn't have to face Sexy Sadie again, that's the main thing."

Ramsey steps forward and sizes Kim up. He then says, "She is the one that we sent the lunatic to protect? A teenager? I bet her friend's gawky."

Kim balls up her fist and says, "You best watch it, Ram, Or I'll cram my fist down your neck." This gets a laugh from the others and Ramsey blushes in embarrassment.

Frank then says, "Watch what you say around her, bonehead. She just may surprise you."

Kim turns and says, "I want to talk to Drakken and Shego. I deserve to confront them about their plan. So does Ron and Bonnie." Donovan nods and brings up the sat-phone.

He says, "Bring Drakken and Shego here to the park in Middleton. What do you mean they escaped? She tore through five Griffins? Jeez. All right, thanks. Out." He hangs up, frowns and says, "They escaped. Shego went through five of our guys."

Kim gasps in shock and turns around in time to see Ron and Bonnie coming back down the hill, wearing scowls on their faces. Bonnie says, "Next time, we're getting a hotel room, K. The traffic here is terrible." She sees the others and so does Ron.

He asks, "What's going on, KP?"

Kim fills him in and his normally light face goes serious as he says, "It's on now."


	8. Confronting the Villains and Returning H...

Kim Possible Meets Backstep p 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or 7 Days. Wish I did though.

Confronting the Villains and Returning Home

Shego sighs, plopping Drakken down on the couch. The self-proclaimed mad scientist had gotten a rifle butt to the back of his head when he tried to break free from one of the Griffins holding him. After she tore through her bindings, she started tearing up the Griffins and made off with Drakken, carrying him over her shoulder.

They returned to the lair in thirty minutes, not knowing they're about to be ambushed themselves. Shego starts to relax when she hears a familiar voice. A male voice.

"Oh Shego. Did you miss us? How sweet. Not!" She turns around and sees Ron, wearing a smirk on his face. She gets up, her fists glowing and is surprised when Ron punches her in the face, yelling, "That's for plotting to kill us!"

He then kicks her in the belly, yelling, "That's for tearing up the people guarding you!" He smashes a chair over her head, saying, "That's for disrupting Wade's equipment!"

Shego says, "You can't be serious, loser."

Ron points to his face and yells, "Note serious face!" He kicks her once more, this time in the face and says, "KP, she's all yours."

Kim grins and decides to have some fun. She takes one of Shego's hands and crams it up into her butt. She then quips, "Shego, don't be grabbing your butt like that. It's not nice." She then nods and says, "Prisoner is ready to go to Jail, guys."

The remaining Griffins nod and proceed to hoist Shego up from the floor and grab Drakken from the couch as he comes to. Drakken then yells, "You may think you're all that, Possible! But you're not!"

Ron yells, "Get some better material, you loser! Every time we take you down, it's the same thing!" Drakken snarls as the Griffins take them away, this time really ready to fire on the prisoners.

This time, the teens are able to return home, their mission complete. Kim's Kimmunicator beeps it's familiar tone and Kim answers it.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" She then smiles at seeing Wade's face as he sputters senselessly.

Wade replies, "I just thought I'd let you know that I've increased the Security on my computer systems thanks to our friends at the NSA. 'Hooter' Owsley to be exact. What he does for them exactly, I'm not entirely sure."

Kim shrugs and says, "No big. As long as there are no lunatics running around trying to take over the world, we're golden."

Wade chuckles as he replies, "What about a lunatic trying to save the world and humanity as much as you do?" Kim's eyebrows kink up in question as Wade continues. "Frank Parker was once at Hansen Island, a 'Mental Health Facility'. He was selected for a program that even I can't access."

Kim smiles and says, "Don't worry about it, Wade. Somehow, I get the feeling that even a nut can be a hero at times." Wade grins and ends communication as Kim and Ron join Bonnie in the Hummer. They had arrived there in the Hummer driven by Captain Donovan, and they will leave out the same day.

Along the way, Ron gets curious and asks, "How did you get the intel about them, anyways, Captain?"

Donovan chuckles and replies, "We've had them under observation for a while now, Ron. Drakken and Shego really have it in for you guys. That's all I can safely say for your benefit, Ron."

Ron nods in approval and snuggles Bonnie into his side, hearing a contented sigh from her. Bonnie had wanted to go inside with them as well, but Ron wouldn't have it. He had told her that if Drakken and Shego knew about her being his girlfriend, they would hurt her to get to him and he wouldn't stand anything bad happening to her. Just like when he's watching over Kim.

Bonnie looks up at him and sees something within him shift, if not everywhere. Olga sees her reaction, as she is riding in the Hummer with Frank as well.

She then says, "Do not worry, Miss Rockwaller. It's very normal for a post-combat reflection like that to occur." Olga had gotten very good at 'spinning' a post Backstep event. Bonnie shrugs in acceptance, knowing that what Kim and Ron do is equal to combat, and continues snuggling with Ron.

Frank notices this and grins, asking, "If you had met me before Josef, would you feel like that toward me as well, Olga?"

Olga chuckles and replies, "Not sure off hand, Frank. Not really sure. But they do look good together." Turning to Kim, she asks, "How long have you and Ron been friends, Miss Possible?"

Kim smiles and replies, "Ever since Pre-K. We always had each other's back." Her face flushes and she says, "Something bad was supposed to happen, wasn't it?"

Frank grins and says, "It won't now. You, Ron and Bonnie can live happily ever after. Just don't think about this day anymore than you have to. Like Talmadge and Olga said, it's our way of thanking you for all you do. Not bad for a nut, eh?" Kim's laughter could be heard for miles while Bonnie and Ron just slept in each other's arms, wearing happy smiles on their faces.


	9. Bonnie's Sisters and Return to NNL

Kim Possible Meets Backstep p 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or 7 Days. Wish I did though.

Bonnie's Sisters and Return to NNL

Upon returning to Middleton, the three teens go right to Bonnie's house to unwind after such a strange day. Ron and Bonnie slept soundly through the trip and was mildly irritated with being awakened by Kim's elbow. They said good-bye to Frank and the others. Ron had asked if they'll see them again and Frank shrugged.

Olga then replied, "You never know, Ron. You never know." They then waved good-bye as the Hummers drove down the driveway and start heading away from the house, away and out from Middleton.

Kim, Ron and Bonnie then go inside and hear two snooty voices. "Bonnie! How dare you bring common trash in here!"

Bonnie sighs and says, "Connie, Lonnie, this is my boyfriend, Ron Stoppable and his best friend in the world, Kim Possible. And on my shoulder is Rufus, Ron's naked mole rat." Rufus had clambered up onto Bonnie's shoulder and given the two a massive raspberry.

Connie laughs and says, "Ron Stoppable? The guy you always said was a loser is now your boyfriend? How did that happen?"

Bonnie smiles and replies, "The result of a dream. It told me to stand up and take hold of Ron-Ron. It's been getting better ever since." Lonnie is about to speak when she feels nauseous all of a sudden. She runs out the room and goes right into the bathroom.

Concerned, Ron asks, "Shouldn't we check on your sister, Bon-Bon?"

Bonnie smiles and says, "Don't worry about it. Lonnie usually does it when she's either upset or happy about something. Sometimes she can be so random, it's hard to get a bead on things with her." They then hear the toilet flush and shortly see Lonnie returning to the room.

Lonnie smiles and says, "Bonnie, I'm glad for you. Ron, you best treat her right, or you'll wish you never heard the Rockwaller family name." Bonnie can only slap her palm against her own face, wondering how Kim puts up with her brothers and not get embarrassed by their antics.

She is then surprised to hear Ron say, "No worries, Lonnie. I'll be sure she's kept safe and happy, even if it means dying protecting her. Just like I would normally do for KP. Only KP and I are just friends, that's all." She looks up and sees Ron smiling deftly at both Connie and Lonnie.

Shortly, Bonnie's two sisters can't fight the urge anymore and start laughing at Ron's smile. They then hug him warmly and congratulate Bonnie on finding a nice guy. Between the time that Ron started smiling and the girls laughing, only 30 seconds had gone by. Ron's smile has always been enough to cause anyone to bust out laughing.

Later that night, in Nevada at NNL, Frank and Olga are having a nice candlelit dinner for two when Olga looks up at Frank and smiles.

Frank catches this and asks, "What's wrong, Olga? Do I have caviar coming out of my nose?"

Olga laughs and replies, "No, Frank. I was just thinking about how alike Team Possible and we are alike. They deal with threats the world over without time-displacement whereas we do. Could you imagine what would happen if their team broke up somehow? They wouldn't be as effective, like we are. I feel the same thing would happen all the time, Frank. But then I don't think about it."

Frank smiles and says, "You've been hanging around me too long, Olga. But, yeah. They do make a very good team. Let's do a toast for Team Possible. May they continue their good work uninterrupted and without further tragedy." The two co-workers/daters then clink glasses and smile warmly at each other.


End file.
